Wave Man
is an amphibious combat Robot Master created by Dr. Wily to invade and take control of the water quality administration in Mega Man 5. Armed with the Water Wave, Wave Man is capable of attacking by producing pressurised columns of water which burst from the ground towards his opponents' positions. His offensive capabilities are augmented by the ability to launch razor-sharp Harpoons from the Buster on his right arm, but since these main means of attack are ranged, he tends to be more vulnerable when fought in close quarters. Unlike his predecessor Bubble Man however, Wave Man has good mobility, both on land and when submerged in water. Wave Man is known for being highly emotional and easily moved to tears. He is also prone to fits of anger, during which he will fire his Harpoons around violently until his rage subsides. Overall, he is an anti-social robot who is not easily approachable, and would sooner take a walk by himself at the bottom of the ocean than engage other robots in conversation. Wave Man also hates Sludge, Toxic Waste and Pollution in general, all of which only serve to fuel his temper even more. Strategy ''Mega Man 5'' Wave Man's attack pattern is using Water Wave to create a water pillar, firing a harpoon and then jumping towards Mega Man. The water pillar also acts as a shield, defecting shots when struck. To avoid the pattern, the player must stay out of the way of the water pillar and jump fast over the harpoon to make it miss, and slide to the side Mega Man has more space to make Wave Man miss his jump. Afterwards, he will be vulnerable for a short time to attacks. Alternately, sliding rapidly to one side of the room and jumping over the harpoon will cause Wave Man to create a waterspout under himself or directly in front of the player (when extended, the buster on the sprite protrudes through it, although no contact damage is dealt), allowing him to be attacked. Jumping just before he fires his next harpoon and sliding rapidly to the other side of the room repeats the pattern, although sometimes the Water Wave may rise directly under the player if they do not slide fast enough. Wave Man is weak to Charge Kick, and it can be used to go through the harpoons, but not through his Water Wave. Wave Man can be destroyed with seven hits from Charge Kick. Data Mega Man & Bass CD data Mega Man Megamix Profile Though Wave Man was mainly constructed with underwater combat in mind, he was given additional features and equipment that would allow him to be just as effective when fighting out of water. His Water Wave forces highly pressurized water in the ground, which travels through underground channels, pipes, and sewer lines to erupt elsewhere as a pillar of rushing water. This attack is based on Pascal's Law, which states that when pressure is applied to a contained liquid, its volume remains uncompressed while the pressure is conveyed undiminished throughout the liquid and to the surfaces of its container. Stage enemies Enemies in Wave Man's stage: *'Sub-boss:' Octoper OA *Gas *Giree *Irucan *Rider Joe *Teckyun *Twin Cannon *V Other media Mega Man Wave Man appeared in the episode "20,000 Leaks Under the Sea" from the Mega Man animated series. Other than the blue parts of his armor being a lighter color, there were few modifications to him. He also had no vocal sounds heard, but he was shown to have a destructive mentality, caring little about who was in his way to his goals. Mega Man: Upon a Star The Mega Man 5 bosses have short appearances fighting against Mega Man or helping Wily in the three episodes from the OVA Mega Man: Upon a Star. Mega Man Megamix In the manga, Wave Man appeared in the story "Holiday of Soldiers", where the eight Robot Masters from Mega Man 5 have part-time jobs in an amusement park to earn money for Dr. Wily. Wave Man works as the head cleaner of the park, and calls himself "Wave Blue" on the job to avoid being recognized as one of Wily's robots. Other appearances Wave Man also appeared in the manga Rockman 5 and Rockman 4Koma Great March. Gallery MM5-WaveMan.jpg|Wave Man original Mega Man 5 artwork. No034waveman.jpg|Wave Man from the Mega Man cartoon show. 4KomaWave.jpg|Wave Man in Rockman 4Koma Great March. Wave Man.jpg|Wave Man figure Trivia *Wave Man's stage in the Game Gear Mega Man has Gravity Man's music instead, while Wave Man's music is played in the game over screen. *Wave Man's stage is the only one in the NES series where Mega Man drives a vehicle. *In Mega Man 3 for DOS, there is another Robot Master called Wave Man. *In Mega Man Megamix vol 2, Wave Man is in the team know as "THE HOURLY PAY SQUAD: PART-TIMERS!!!" *Wave Man and Crystal Man are the two Robot Masters from Mega Man 5 to not have a NetNavi counterpart in the MegaMan Battle Network series. *Wave Man has a breif cameo in the manga Mega Man Gigamix volume 1 where he, Charge Man and Crystal Man pedaling Napalm Man's veichle when Auto open up the Patriot Bomber. Category:Robot Masters Category:Mega Man 5 bosses Category:Aquatic Robot Masters Category:Mega Man Game Gear bosses Category:Robots made by Dr. Wily Category:Robot Masters without a Netnavi Counterpart